corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Masato Fukuroi
is a student from Byakudan Senior High School class 2-4, a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a minor character introduced in Corpse Party. Design Masato is a teenage male with average height and weight. He has short, semi-spiky tan brown hair and brown eyes. He wears Byakudan Senior High School male uniform, consisting of a white shirt, a blue striped necktie, a byzantium purple blazer, black pants, and brown shoes. He also wears round eyeglasses. Personality Masato is a classmate of Yuuya Kizami and the student council president of Byakudan Senior High School. He has a stiff and serious personality, but is also surprisingly caring. He complains when Ryosuke Katayama and Tomohiro Ohkawa loaf around the student council room, but also forgives them. He used to be bullied back in first grade, but Kensuke Kurosaki came to his help when he was depressed and he overcame it. Although he trusts and favors fellow student council member Mitsuki Yamamoto, he will not show it openly. Mitsuki’s strict and severe coaching of the student council president is her own way of showing consideration. He was trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School after performing the Sachiko Ever After charm with his classmates. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Masato is seen along with Mitsuki during the Chapter 3 opening. After seeing the corpse of their classmate, Emi Urabe, with a large hole in her head, they run through the halls. He tries his hardest to calm Mitsuki down, who's starting to panic, and they come across a hall that seems to have opened up. While trying to understand why this new path is suddenly there, Mitsuki notices something down the hall behind them. Yoshikazu Yanagihori then charges them, and strikes Masato with a sledgehammer. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Masato appears during the events of Chapter 5 alongside Mitsuki and assists her in searching for their classmates. During the chapter they encounter Sakutaro Morishige and ask for his assistance in finding their friends. Eventually they find their friend Emi, however she seemed to be at breaking point and runs away as Mitsuki and Masato leave Sakutaro behind and chase after Emi. If we chose to load a save made just before interacting with Shougo Taguchi's body as Sakutaro and having already finished the chapter once, we will relive his last moments (which are very similar, if not exactly the same albeit expanded, to the ones in the canon timeline), in which he tries to defend Mitsuki from Yoshikazu, only to end up being griveously wounded and left for dead. He is later found by Yuuya (who he doesn't recognize, as he is unable to see him clearly), begging him to help the others, but Yuuya simply ends up killing him, going after Mitsuki shortly afterwards. Trivia *Masato's birthday is on Christmas. Gallery ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' '' MasatoFukuroiFull.png|Masato's full profile FukuroiNew.png|Fukuroi's emotion chart Masato's Sprites.png|Masato's sprite '' ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' '' Screenshot 0109.jpeg|Fukuroi in Kizami's memory Shaken Emi01.jpg|Fukuroi and Mitsuki comforting Emi '' Appearances Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Males Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:High school students Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered